Please, Don't Hurt Me
by Dallstin4ever
Summary: One's a shy nerd. The other is Marino's leather-clad badboy. They're both gay, but everyone is too afraid of the latter to pick on him. The prior, however is picked on everyday. But, when the nerd is forced into a date, things start to change. Romance, Angst, fluff and some smut later on. Please, Read & Review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_"Something Wicked This Way Comes"_  
-Macbeth, Act IV, Scene I

* * *

August 5

The first day of high school. It's scary, and I don't think my lucky blue polo shirt and khakis will even be enough. Not only is it a totally new place, there's totally new people. Not to mention the so-called "Bane of Miami." Not Bane like in Batman, though. He's not _that_ ripped. Or stupid. I heard he's actually pretty smart despite his horrible grades.

Fortunately, our district has two middle schools and three elementary schools, so I've never had to deal with him before. Unfortunately, there's only one high school, Marino High. That means we're in the same school this year, so it's only a matter of time before we meet.

I guess I should say more about myself. .Well, I'm a straight-A student with perfect attendance, and, well, that's really all I have to my name. I'm not on any sports teams nor do I participate in any extracurricular activities. I don't have many friends, in fact, my only real friend is Ally Dawson. This is further evidenced by the amount of times I'm shoved into lockers on a daily basis. If I had more friends, they would stick up for me. It's not only for being gay, but for class, too. Whenever the teacher asks a question, I always have the answer. When the teacher gets something wrong, I'm always there to correct them (I know I shouldn't, but I can't help it).

Then, there's him. Granted, all I know of him is hearsay, but it's still pretty horrible stuff. First, he's supposedly sent at least three people to the hospital just for looking at him funny. I also heard his bedroom is full of weapons. And, even though he's only 14, I've heard he's already gotten a girl pregnant. And she was a high school senior! I don't want to _ever_ meet this kid. I'm scaring myself just thinking about him.

"Have a great day, Sweetie! Break a leg!" Mom says as she pulls up in front of the school. I had completely spaced out and had no idea we'd arrived already.

"Oh. Yeah, Mom. You too." I say. I open the door to step out of the car.

"Don't forget your inhaler." Mom says, holding it out for me. I take it in my hand. "I love you so much, sweetie." she says.

I close the door and look into the open window. "I love you, too, Mom."

"Be brave."

"I will." I turn to the school doors and hear Mom drive away. Then, I see him standing by the doors. Sure. I'd never seen him before now, but he's kind of hard to miss. I start walking towards the doors. I feel his eyes on me as I walk up the steps to the door. I clutch my book to my chest even tighter and keep my eyes glued to the floor.

"Already got a book, nerd?" he says. "School hasn't even started yet."

"I read for fun." I say, keeping my head down and not stopping. Once I'm in the door, I take out my schedule and look at my first class. English One. Room 224. This should be interesting. And boring. There is no book they could possibly have us read that I haven't already read.

I walk toward the class and go to sit down.

"Good morning." The teacher says.

"Good morning, Mrs. Johnston." I reply. We don't say anything after that. We sit there and go about our business. I read my book. A fantasy adventure about a prince and princess. The prince swoops in and rescues the princess from her boring, hum-drum life. I sigh mentally. If only that could be me.

The bell rings. I didn't realize I had been reading that long. I continue reading until the class bell rings, but then Mrs. Johnston tells me to pay attention as she puts us into an alphabetical seating chart. Once she finishes, the only seat left is the seat behind me and that's the last seat in the row. I hate being in the back. Ten minutes later, I find out who sits behind me. _He_ walks in, the smell of leather and cologne filling the room.

"Nice of you to join us." Mrs. Johnston says. "Dallas Morgan, right?" He doesn't answer, but seeing the only empty seat, he walks over and plops down. Mrs. Johnston sighs before continuing with all that first-day junk. I can feel Dallas' eyes drilling into the back of my head.

"What are you doing after school, beautiful?" he asks, leaning into my ear.

"Please, just leave me alone." I whisper.

"Don't be like that." he says.

"I said please." I can feel him glaring at me from his seat before I hear him leaning back roughly.

"Little shit-head." I hear him mumble to himself.

* * *

After class, I meet Ally in the hallway.

Ally Dawson. My best, and, well, only friend. I've known her since the kindergarten. For those first weeks, we were inseparable. I remember one time, we didn't want to leave each other, so we just hugged and refused to let go. Then her dad came by with a crowbar and threatened to rip us apart. At that point, we did let go and were afraid to try anything like that again. We still laugh about that day all the time.

We also shared our birthday. Mine is the first of November and hers is the 30th, but we would always share a party in the middle of the month. The theme was always Music. We were always singing together and we even learned the piano together. When I figured out I was gay, she was the first person I told. Even if she hadn't been okay with it, which she totally was, nothing would've changed between us.

"Hey, Ally." I say, pushing up my glasses.

"Are you okay, Austin?" She asks worriedly.

"No. It's Dallas. He sits right behind me in English class."

"Dallas Morgan?"

"Yeah. Is there another Dallas I should know about?" I ask jokingly.

"No. But really. What's so bad about him? He's pretty cute."

"He's horrible! He beats people up on a regular basis. Plus, I'm pretty sure I saw the outline of a knife in his jacket pocket."

"So why are you bringing him up?"

"He was kind of hitting on me."

"That's great!"

"No it's not! Did you not hear what I just said?"

"Yes. But no one's ever been interested in you before!" I push my glasses up again and frown at her.

"They could've been."

"Yeah, but you've never even really talked to anyone besides me, except when you have to."

"I'm shy. I can't help that." Suddenly, she appears to see something behind me that scares her.

"Well. I'm gonna run off that way." she says frantically before running off. Confused, I turn to see what could've scared her.

It was Dallas, grinning at me. I clutch my book tighter to my chest.

"W-W-What do you w-w-want?" I stutter, backing into the lockers. He comes closer and takes the book from my hands. He scoffs at it before throwing it aside. "Hey!"

"Be quiet!" he snaps at me. I shut my mouth instantly. He takes my wrists in his large hands and pins them to the lockers over my head. My breath starts speeding up rapidly. My asthma!

"I need. My. Inhaler." I say choppily, in between gasps for air. He looks down and notices it in my pocket. He reaches in and grabs it.

"How's this thing work?" he asks, looking it over, one hand pinning my wrists.

"Just. Let go. Of my wrists. At least. One." I say. He rolls his eyes before loosening his grip just enough for me to slip one hand out and grab my inhaler from his hand. I put it in my mouth and press the button, inhaling deeply. I put it back in my pocket before he grabs my wrist again and puts it back with the other.

"What do you want from me?"

"I'll ask you again. What're you doing after school?"

"A-a-a-are you asking me out?"

"Don't think of it as asking." he says firmly. "Think of it as: We're going out."

"O-o-o-okay. Just. P-P-P-Please. Don't hurt m-m-me." He steps away and pulls out a couple of school schedules. He looks over both of them and smiles.

"I'll see you in Chemistry." he says before tossing one of them at me. I look at it and see that it's mine. He must've grabbed it when he got my inhaler.

"Hey!"

"Calm down. I gave it back, didn't I?"

I nod. "One question." I say as he begins to walk away. He turns to look at me. "Why did you let me do that?" I ask. "Why'd you let me get my inhaler? I thought you were some merciless brute."

"Oh. I am. I just don't want my toys breaking before I can play with them." A wide grin spreads across his face. I watch him as he walks away. When he rounds the corner, I slump to the floor against the lockers.

I'm a toy? And I'm _his_?

I don't even notice as the bell rings. I look at my hands as I wait for myself to figure out what just happened. All I can come up with is that he just likes me. I just can't figure out why. My innocence? Does he think I'm cute? Vulnerable and easy to take advantage of? It could be anyone of them. Maybe all of them. But why me? There's plenty of other guys here just like me.

On my wrist, I see my R5 bracelet with their faces on it, smiling up at me. Sure. It's a little cheesy, but it makes me feel better. I smile back at them.

I look at my watch. 8:30. I'm already late for second period. I get up slowly and walk over to retrieve my book. Its pages are all bent out of shape now. I sigh before walking to my Music Theory class.

* * *

"Mr. Moon. You're late." The teacher says.

"I got l-l-lost." I lie. Crap. I only just met Dallas and he's already got me lying!

"It's okay, Mr. Moon. I'm Mr. Havis. We were just doing introductions. Why don't you tell us your name and something about you?"

"Um. D-D-Do I have to?" I ask. He nods. "I'm Austin Moon. I play guitar, piano and drums. I also sing."

"Very good, Austin." Mr. Havis says, gesturing to the chairs. "Go ahead and take a seat."

I walk over and take a seat in the front row. Unfortunately, since it's the first day, we don't really learn anything. I take out my schedule and look at my next class. Choir and it's in this same room.

The bell rings and the other students file out as I sit there and read my book, trying to straighten the pages as I go.

* * *

The next hour passes without a hitch. Lunch is next. I go to my locker and get my lunch before going to the cafeteria and meeting Ally.

"Hey." I say, not realizing how sad I sound.

"Everything okay?" she asks. "You know, aside from the Dallas thing."

I sigh heavily as we sit down at an empty table. "He's in my fifth period, too."

"That doesn't sound like it's everything. Is something else going on, Austin?"

"After you ran and left me ALONE with Dallas, I started having an asthma attack. He actually let me use my inhaler. When I asked him why, he said he 'doesn't want his toys breaking before he can play with them.' I'm scared."

"I'm sorry." I hear a voice from behind me say. My heart start racing again. I grab for my inhaler.

"Is that the effect I have on you?" Dallas asks. "That's cute."

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"Umm. I'm gonna go now." Ally says. I give her a look saying "Don't leave me alone with him." but the look Dallas was giving her must have been more convincing, because she gets up and leaves.

"Why are you doing this to me, Dallas?" I ask without looking at him. He sits down next to me and props his feet up on the table.

"I need something to keep me entertained. Is that so wrong?"

"Why me, though? Can't you find someone else?"

"Bad boys know what they want. That doesn't mean they know why." I push my glasses back up my nose as he's causing me to sweat, making it hard for them to stay up. "I'll pick you up at 4."

"You know where I live?"

"I've got people." Dallas says, pulling his phone from his pocket and making a phone call as he walks away. Ally comes running back and sits down across from me.

"Well?"

"He's picking me up at 4." I say before gathering my trash and throwing it away. I walk out of the cafeteria to Algebra 2, scared for what this evening might bring.

* * *

**_What does Dallas want with Austin?_**

**_What kind of event could've changed these boys lives so dramatically?_**

**_These answers, and more, to come._**

**_A/N: Okay. Nerdy Austin is my favorite. With the right pair of glasses, he could be the cutest nerd EVER!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_"The wicked envy and hate; it is their way of admiring."_

- Victor Hugo

* * *

_11:30 AM_

All throughout Algebra, I'm worrying about Chemistry. Gosh! We only met three hours ago, and Dallas has already turned me into a nervous wreck. I'm scared about this afternoon. He's the kind of guy who only has one thing on his mind: Intercourse. I've never even been on a date, let alone been kissed or even touched in that way. My glasses have been falling down all day because of how profusely I've been sweating.

Then, the bell rings for fourth period to end. That means fifth period Chemistry. With Dallas. I slowly get up from my chair after the other students have left. My knees are shaking. I start walking to try and hide it.

I walk into the Chemistry lab and, to my utter surprise, Dallas is already there. I have my eyes glued to the ground and walk to a desk far away from him, but I can just _feel_ his eyes locked on me and a grin plastered across his face. I have no idea why he would be grinning, but I can feel it.

"Okay, class. I'm your teacher, Ms. Doll. We're going to start by putting you in an alphabetical seating chart so I can learn your names."

That's why he was grinning. He _knew_ this was going to happen. I sigh as I stand up and wait for her to call my name, immediately followed by Dallas'. I sit in my desk near the middle of the class and cringe as Dallas slides into the desk behind me.

"You miss me, beautiful." he says.

"Not really." I whisper.

"It wasn't a question, but don't worry. You'll learn to miss me." I can feel my jaw quivering and my knees are doing the same.

Then, Ms. Doll takes out two hats, each of which has all our names written on pieces of paper. She explains that she's going to draw a name from one hat and that person will come to the front and draw a name from the other hat. Whichever name we pull out, they'll be our lab partner for the semester.

"Austin Moon." she calls on the first draw. I get up and walk to the front of the class. Luckily, since everyone's name is still in the second hat, I only have a one-in-twenty-nine (since there's thirty of us, but I can't be my own partner) chance of drawing Dallas' name. I reach into the hat and grab the first slip my hand touches. I pull it out and look.

Just my luck!

"Dallas Morgan." I say aloud. Ms. Doll writes it down and motions me to sit back down.

"This should be fun." Dallas says suggestively. "I can't wait to try some 'experiments' on you." I spin around towards him.

"If you're going to be my lab partner, we need to set some ground rules." I say. "First: No offensive comments." His face stays completely emotionless. "Second: I'm not doing all the work! You have to pull your own weight. If you don't, I will report you to Ms. Doll and get myself a new partner. Third: Don't play with the lab equipment."

"Bossy." Dallas says. "Kinky."

"Hey! Rule number 1!" I say.

"Get over yourself." Dallas says. "The rules are going out the door this afternoon." I turn back around. "Oh. Don't be like that." he pouts before turning me back around. "It'll be fun." He smiles at me, but this isn't one of those evil looking smiles. It seems to be genuine, but it only lasts for a second before he goes back to his normal half-scowl, half-grin.

"Can I turn around now?" I ask. He shrugs, seeming completely indifferent to me for once. I turn back to the front of the room.

He smiled at me. It wasn't a grin like usual. It was a genuine smile. And it was a beautiful smile. Wait. What am I thinking? He's a horrible person! But, could I be falling for him?

* * *

_2:00 PM._

The bell just rang for school to end for the day. Time to continue my ritual of going straight home and trying in vain to write my own song. Ally has given me tips, but I just can't seem to do it.

I'm walking around the back of the school to get to the buses when three brutes get in my way, staring me down.

"W-W-What do you w-w-want?" I stutter.

"Just a little initiation for the faggot." The center one says. My eyes widen. I know exactly what's coming.

"Just get it over with." I say, eyes on the ground.

"It's more fun when they try to run or grovel, but-" A large fist connects with my stomach. I double over to the ground, waiting for the next blow to come any second, nothing seeming to come from my sensory organs at all. But when the blow doesn't come, I open my eyes and look up to see Dallas standing in front of the boys and reaching into his jacket pocket.

"Nobody breaks my toys." he says, pulling out a knife. He flicks it open before looking down at me.

He frowns. From what I can infer from the situation, he saw the look of sheer terror on my face and, knowing I'll never like him if I'm scared of him, he closes the knife. Yeah, he probably wants me to be somewhat scared of him, but he seems to know that there's a line. Maybe he isn't so merciless and stupid after all.

Dallas looks back at the boys. "Stay away from him. He won't always be around to save your lives." Dallas snarls. The boys run off in different directions. Dallas looks over and walks toward me. I try to get away from him, but I'm still on the ground and my stomach still hurts from the punch. He crouches down beside me and stares into my eyes. I stare back, but I don't see what I'm expecting to. I see... kindness.

"Are you okay?" he asks gently, pushing some of my hair from my face. I nod warily. "Let's take a look." he says, moving a hand to the hem of my shirt. I put my hand to the shirt as if to say _Don't._ "Calm down. I just wanna see how bad he hurt you." He smiles gently as I slowly take my hand back. He lifts my shirt up and looks at my stomach. His eyes widen slightly. "Well. Your abs don't seem to be damaged." I blush slightly. "It'll bruise, but you'll be fine." He drops my shirt and stands up, offering a hand to help me up. Trepidatiously, I take his hand and let him pick me up. "You work out?" he asks.

"N-N-No." I respond. "J-J-Just eat right." He smiles.

"That stuttering is adorable." he says.

"It only happens when I'm n-n-n-nervous."

"You don't need to be nervous. We're gonna have fun."

"I don't want to have f-f-fun. At least, not your kind of fun." I pick up my book and clutch it back to my chest. "B-B-But I don't really want to go home either. They might be waiting for me."

"C'mon. We'll go to my place for a while." He grabs me by the wrist and starts dragging me towards the front of the school, where parents pick up. He drags me over to a black SUV and opens the back door, motioning for me to get in. I look at him for a second and see that genuine smile again, no malice in his eyes. I smile lightly and climb in. "We have a visitor, Alfred." he says, climbing in with me.

"Very good, Master Morgan." The suit-wearing, grey-haired man in the driver's seat, who I'm guessing is Alfred, says in a British accent. I look at Dallas quizzically.

"My dad's really rich. You know that big mansion on Oak?" I nod. "Yeah. That's my house." My mouth drops open.

"So, he's your butler?" I ask in disbelief.

"Butler, driver, caretaker. Pretty much everything." Dallas says, settling into his seat. I laugh a little.

"Batman's butler is named Alfred." I explain.

"Yes. Yes. It's very comical." Alfred says. "Seat belt, Master Morgan." Dallas rolls his eyes as he puts on his seat belt. I lean forward to Alfred.

"I'm Austin. Austin Moon." I say offering my hand to shake. He cringes slightly when I say my last name, but turns to shake my hand anyway.

"Alfred. Alfred Styles. And: No. I'm not related to Harry." he says, smiling. I laugh. "Now. You should put your seat belt on, as well." he says before turning back to the front. I lean back and put my seat belt on. When he hears the click, Alfred drives off toward Oak Street.

* * *

_2:45 PM_

"So. Whadya wanna do?" Dallas asks as we walk inside.

"N-N-Normally, I do homework. But it's only the first d-d-day." I say.

"I'm gonna go play some video games." he says. "Wanna come?" I nod and he leads me into a home theater. He walks close to the projector screen and turns on a PlayStation 2. I sigh, reminiscing. "What was that about?" he asks, noticing my sigh.

"Oh. Nothing. I just have a lot of good memories with this system." I explain.

"Oh." he says, sitting in one of the large recliners as the title screen for Final Fantasy X comes on the screen.

"I love this game!" I exclaim, rushing over to the large recliner next to his and sitting down.

"I thought you might." he says, grinning. "I just can't manage to beat this stupid Sinspawn Gui." He's obviously frustrated.

"It's not that hard when you know how to do it." I say. "First you take out the head with Wakka and Lulu, then use Auron and Kimahri to take out the arms and body, keeping Yuna on the field the entire time to heal people."

"You know your stuff, don't you?" he asks.

"I hope so. I've beaten this game, like, ten times." He smiles at me.

* * *

_6:00 PM_

With my coaching, he makes it all the way to Bikanel desert in the time we spend together, bonding.

"Dinner is served, young masters." Alfred says from the door of the home theater.

"Dinner?!" I ask, not realizing how much time has passed. "I need to get home! My mom is probably worried sick about me!"

"Can't you at least stay for dinner?" Dallas asks, turning off the PS2. I shake my head frantically. "Alfred, can you please drive him home?"

"Of course, Master Morgan. Come along, Master Moon." Alfred says. I follow him off to the car.

* * *

_6:30 PM_

"Thank you, Mr. Styles." I say, climbing out of the car.

"It was my pleasure, Master Moon." Alfred says before driving back to Dallas' house. I turn and walk inside.

"Mom! I'm ho-" I stop when she comes running over and hugs me.

"Austin! Where have you been? I was worried sick! Are you hurt?"

"No, Mom. I was with a friend." I say, pushing her arms down.

"Why were you with Ally this long?"

"It wasn't Ally." I say. I walk towards the kitchen to get some dinner. "I made a new friend." Even though I can't see her, I know her hands are to her chest, smiling.

* * *

**_Aug 6_**

_6:30 AM_

Mom just dropped me off at school. I'm kinda excited today. Yesterday, I made a new friend. If that's what high school has in store, I'm ready to get started.

As I walk to the front door, I don't see Dallas around, so I figure "Maybe he went to class." I start walking to the English room and run into Dallas on the way.

"Dallas!" I run over and hug him.

"What the fuck?!" he shouts. "Get the hell off me, you nerd!" He pushes me roughly to the ground before him and his posse start laughing at me as they walk away.

What happened? One day he's asking me to stay for dinner and the next he's acting like we never met? I thought we were friends. I crawl over and slump against the lockers, crying.

* * *

**_A/N: Okay. Thing are starting to get interesting._**

**Does Dallas have a twin brother and that's why he's acting that way?**

**Is Austin ever going to make friends?**

**Will this turn into something more?**

**Will I ever stop asking questions you don't know the answers to?**

_**These answers, and more, to come!**_

* * *

**_Also. A little fun fact. For my sociology class, I've been doing research on homosexuality. It turns out that for every son a mother has, the next son's chance of being gay increases by 33%. Whether this is just 33%, or 33% of the current probability, I don't know. But this gives Ross either a 66% or 58.3737% chance of being gay, and Ryland a 99% or 77.637021% chance. I'm happy now. XD_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

_**A/N: I'm gonna clarify on Austin's schedule here.**_

**7:30-8:30: English **  
**8:30-8:36: Passing Period **  
**8:36-9:30: Music Theory **  
**9:30-9:36: Passing Period **  
**9:36-10:30: Choir **  
**10:30-10:36: Passing Period **  
**10:36-11:30: Algebra 2 **  
**11:30-12:00: Lunch **  
**12:00-12:56: Chemistry **  
**12:56-1:00: Passing Period **  
**1:00-2:00: French**

* * *

_"In wickedness of pride is lost the light to understand how little grace is earned and how much given."_*  
-Robert Hunter.

* * *

_6:35 AM_

"Austin?" I hear Ally ask. "What's wrong? Is it Dallas again?" She asks as she sits down beside me. I lift my head up slightly from where it's buried in my knees.

"We hung out all afternoon, yesterday." I manage to choke out. "I thought we were friends. Now, he's acting like we've never met." She puts a hand on my hunched back and starts rubbing in circles, but she doesn't say anything. "What did I do? It's not like _I_ was the one coming on too strong." Then again, I've never 'come on' at all. "Am I just a game to him? A game to be used and thrown out?" I stand up.

"Where are you going?" Ally asks me as she stands up as well.

"I'm going to class." I tell her.

"Just. Be careful." she says, giving my shoulder a small squeeze before walking to her first class.

"I will." I say before walking toward my classroom.

* * *

_7:25 AM_

Five minutes to class and Dallas isn't here yet, thankfully. Then, I get a text message.

_From: Ally  
Msg: Courage. -A_

I smile at both the message. And the reference. We're both huge Gleeks. She would know that that was my favorite episode ever.

_To: Ally_  
_Msg: Oh, Blaine. You always know the right thing to say. X3_

Send.

"Who's Blaine?" Dallas asks from behind me. I jump as I hadn't noticed him come in, let alone sit down right behind me.

"It's just Ally." I say quietly, not wanting to talk to him at all.

"What? Why'd you call her Blaine?"

"Just leave me alone." I tell him.

"We're back to this?" he asks roughly. "What about last night?"

"What about this morning?" I shout, quickly turning towards him. "What was that?" Luckily, Ms. Johnston had left the room.

"I have a reputation to uphold." he says, leaning back in his desk. "No offense, but you're kinda bad for my image."

"Well, if you want me to be your 'toy,' you'll need to get over it." I tell him. "I'm not going to go out with someone who's ashamed to be seen with me."  
He blinks several times, thinking. When he doesn't say anything, I turn back around.

My phone vibrates again.

_From: Ally_  
_Msg: Just don't let him mouth-rape you like Karofsky._

_To: Ally  
Msg: Not a good time. :(_

_From: Ally  
Msg: O.o What's wrong? What happened? #worried_

_To: Ally  
Msg: After class. #stopusinghashtags #thisisnttweeter_

_From: Ally  
*Msg: Remember. Courage. #partypooper X3_

I roll my eyes at her message as the bell rings.

* * *

_8:30 AM_

I leave English, book clutched to my chest as usual, and meet Ally in the hallway.

"Well?" she asks.

"He 'has a reputation to uphold.'"

"He didn't have any problem with showing it yesterday."

_From: Jeff  
Msg: Ally told me everything. We'll talk when you get home._

I look from my phone to Ally. She has that _I know what's coming_ look.

"You told Jeff on me?"

"He's your brother, Austin. I think he deserves to know." I push my glasses up.

"I guess. Him and Nick usually do have good ideas between the two of them. Maybe they can help."

"Exactly."

"I hate it when you're right." I mumble. She just smiles widely at me. "You're coming with me, though!"

"Fine." she groans.

**Riiiiiiiiiiing**

We give each other a quick hug before going our separate ways.

* * *

_11:56 AM_

Time for Chemistry again. That means more Dallas. If he apologized, maybe then I'd talk to him, but he doesn't seem like that kind of guy. I walk in and sit down in front of Dallas.

"Look. Can't we forget about this morning?" Dallas asks into my ear.

"Can't you apologize?" I inquire.

"I don't apologize," he says lowly.

"Then don't talk to me." I tell him. "If you don't apologize, I won't be your anything."

"Austin. I don't wanna do this." he says. "Just forget about it."

"No! I refuse!" I exclaim, almost drawing the teacher's attention. He grabs at his temples with one hand and slides his fingers to the middle of his forehead.

"Look. I'll make you a deal," he whispers. "If you do something for me, I'll apologize, and acknowledge your existence." I really don't like where this is going.

"Apologize first."

"If I apologize first, then you have to go along with whatever I say. I'm giving you a chance to back out before anything happens." Okay. I'm _REALLY_ not liking where this is going.

"Fine." I grumble. "Now apologize!"

"I'm sorry." he mumbles.

"For?"

"I'm sorry for pushing you on the ground and pretending we'd never met before."

"Thank you. Now, what do I ha-"

"Mr. Moon. Could you turn around, stop talking and pay attention?" Ms. Doll says.

"Yes, Ma'am." I say quickly, turning around so fast I almost get whiplash.

Halfway through the class, a piece of paper is tossed over my shoulder and lands on the desk.

_Meet me at the front steps after school.  
__ -D_

Well. I don't see what harm could come from meeting him at the front steps after school. I take my pencil and quickly scribble something back.

_I agreed to do what you say. I don't break my promises. I'll be there.  
Austin Moon._

I pass the note back to him and can hear him fold it several times before stuffing it in his pocket. Why would he save it?

* * *

_2:00 PM_

The bell just rung for school to end.

"Au revoir, Madame!" I say, waving to Madame Sellers, the French teacher.

"Au demain." she says, waving back. Remembering my agreement, I go to my locker and put the newly acquired books in as Ally comes over.

"Hey, Austin! You wanna hang out this afternoon?"

"I have plans."

"You? Have plans?" She laughs. "With whom?"

"Dallas."

"After what he did this morning? Do you want to get hurt?"

"He apologized and I made a promise. I don't break my promises." She sighs, long and exasperated.

"That you don't." She sighs again. "Just be careful."

"I know. I know. Courage."

She smiles at me before hugging me. "Have fun." she says before walking off. I start to walk towards the front of the school to meet Dallas. I'm kinda scared. I have no ideas what he could be planning. I agreed to do whatever he wants, but that was a mistake.

"Hey, Aussie." Dallas says as I near the front door and see him leaning against wall next to the door. He's given me a pet name already? I get where it comes from, and it is kinda cute, but, already?

"Please don't call me that." I tell him nervously.

"Fine." he sighs, running a hand through his hair. "Ready to go?"

"I guess." I pause for a minute as we start walking out to his car. "What're we going to do?"

"That's on a need-to-know basis, and, at the current time, you _don't_ need to know," he says enigmatically. We soon reach the car and he opens the door for me. "Apres-vous."

I smile. "Enchanté." I say as he helps me in. It's just an SUV, so it's not like I needed help, but the gesture was polite.

"Seat belts, young masters." Alfred calls back to us from the front seat. I happily oblige and when Alfred hears both "click"s, he steers out toward the house.

* * *

_2:30 PM_

Alfred pulls into the driveway and parks the car, and Dallas climbs out. I follow him inside.

"Let's go up to my room." he says when Alfred is out of earshot.

"I'm not sure I feel comfortable going to your room alone, just the two of us," I whisper nervously.

"I have books." he says, trying to entice me... and it worked.

"Okay." I say, turning to the stairs. If I had looked behind me, I would've seen a look that conveyed the feeling of _I can't believe that worked._

"Second door on the right." he informs me, following me up the stairs.

I open the door to see something I definitely was _NOT_ expecting. I had expected weapons and "trophies" from his previous "encounters." But it just looked like an average teenage boy's room. There was a stereo (a rather large one, at that), a bed, some dirty clothes across the floor, and, best of all, several large, fully stocked bookshelves. I walk over to them and start scanning the spines as I hear the door shut behind us.

As I see a book that looks interesting, The Lost Years of Merlin, by T. A. Baron, Dallas comes up behind me and takes the copy of Alice I'd been carrying from my hands and tosses it aside.

"Hey!" I protest. "That's my favorite book!"

"Wouldn't you rather know what we're going to do today?" he asks, getting a little too close for comfort.

"Sh-Sh-Sh-Sure." I stutter, not knowing why he's gotten so close.

Then, I feel two things. One is my spine hitting the bookshelves. The second is Dallas' hands on my hips and his lips pressed against mine. Sure. I enjoy it for a few seconds, but then I push him off, only for him to go for my neck.

"D-D-Dallas! I'm n-n-not comfortable with th-th-this!" I say, trying to push him off again. I look down to see him reach into his pocket and retrieve a folded-up piece of paper as he pulls away. He starts unfolding it.

"Isn't this your signature?" he asks, showing me the paper.

_I agreed to do what you say. I don't break my promises. I'll be there.  
Austin Moon._

"You're not really gonna hold me to that, are you?!" I ask, scared for what might come next. He tosses the paper aside and I watch as it flutters to the ground.

"You bet I am." he whispers seductively as he starts to undo my button down. "I want that body of yours. And I want it now."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_**A/N: Yeah. This first half of the chapter, the sex scene, probably won't be too great due to the fact that Austin is narrating it and he doesn't swear at all... yet, anyway. So, yeah. Writing this and censoring myself in the process was quite interesting. Austin ends up saying some incredibly awkward things. Reading it will probably also be quite awkward. Oh well.**_

* * *

_"The only way to get rid of temptation is to yield to it... I can resist everything but temptation."_

_- Oscar Wilde_

* * *

I feel his lips pressed to my neck.

"I want that body of yours, and I want it now." Dallas whispers into my neck.

While I'm still incredibly uncomfortable with this whole thing, I feel goose-bumps rising along my neck and arms. I squirm as he runs his hand up my thigh and cups my rear as he kisses at my neck.

"Your body is amazing." he whispers into my neck before kissing up my neck to my ear. He takes my earlobe into his mouth and sucks on it a little. "Touch me." he whispers.

"I... I can't."

"Do it!" he demands.

"W-W-W-Where?" I stutter. He grabs my hands, which had been pressed firmly to my sides, and slaps them onto his own rear.

"Squeeze it." I do as he says and close my fingers around it. He moans slightly before sucking at the skin behind my ear.

This actually feels good. But, is it really what I want? I don't even remember how I got here.

* * *

_"Look. Can't we forget about this morning?" Dallas asks into my ear.*_

_"Can't you apologize?" I inquire.*_

_"I don't apologize." he says lowly.*_

_"Then don't talk to me." I tell him. "If you don't apologize, I won't be your anything."*_

_"Austin. I don't wanna do this." he says. "Just forget about it."*_

_"No! I refuse!" I exclaim, almost drawing the teacher's attention. He grabs at his temples with one hand and slides his fingers to the middle of his forehead.*_

_"Look. I'll make you a deal." he whispers. "If you do something for me, I'll apologize, and acknowledge your existence."*_

_"Apologize first."*_

_"If I apologize first, then you have to go along with whatever I say. I'm giving you a chance to back out before anything happens."*_

_"Fine." I grumble. "Now apologize!"*_

_"I'm sorry." he mumbles.*_

_"For?"*_

_"I'm sorry for pushing you on the ground and pretending we'd never met before."_

* * *

Oh, right. I'm stubborn.

I'm pulled from my thoughts by his hand on my "junk" and him saying something to me.

"Do something." he says roughly. Scared of what he might do if I don't, I move my hands up his rear-end and under his shirt onto his lower back and stroke it gently as he begins kissing me again. He moans into my mouth slightly as he digs his fingers into my hips. I can only infer that he wanted me to kiss him back, so I do exactly what he's doing. I suddenly feel his tongue being shoved into my mouth and playing with my own. Not wanting to make him mad, I use mine, too. He steers us over to his bed and our mouths only separate when he pushes me onto it.

"Take off your shirt." he orders as he does the same. I slowly undo the other buttons and take my shirt off. He licks his lips as he watches and wastes no time in crawling on top of me and starting to kiss me again.

He runs his hands over my stomach as he begins grinding our pelvis' together. I can feel his considerably sized erection as it grinds against me and my own growing erection. Next, he moves his hands slowly down my sides as he kisses down my chest. When his hands get down to the waistband of my pants, he pulls them off, having undone them earlier without me noticing.

He stands up at the edge of the bed and eyes my near naked body before undoing and taking off his own pants. He once again crawls on top of me and begins kissing me again.

He kisses down by torso again, this time pulling down my underwear when he gets to my navel. I watch the ceiling as my penis is enveloped in the warmth of his mouth. I hear a slight moan escape my mouth. As he moves up and down, I can feel his tongue playing at it. He must do this a lot, because it feels amazing. Before I know it, though, there's a strange feeling in the pit on my stomach. It kinda feels like I need to go to the bathroom, but it's different somehow. Suddenly, I can't control any of the muscles in the pelvic region. This is accompanied by a rush of pleasure.

I watch him as he pulls off and see a trail of white liquid running down my penis.

"What was that?" I ask. He chuckles lightly before crawling back up my torso.

"That's called an orgasm."

"Oh. So that's what it feels like."

"Yep. And now it's your turn to give me one." he says as he takes off his own underwear.

I can't help but admire his penis as it bobs slightly. It matches the rest of his skin and is probably at least nine inches long, if not ten. It's pretty thick, too. If I were to wrap my hand around it, my fingers would probably just touch.

He crawls forward on his knees until it's right in my face. "Well." he says. "It's your turn."

I look up at him. He's not joking. I swallow hard before putting the tip in my mouth and playing at it with my tongue like he did. He moans and throws his head backwards as he places a hand on the back of my head and tangles his fingers into my hair.

This next part I don't expect at all. He uses his hand to push my head farther onto his penis. He gets my head about five inches onto it before I try to pull back off. I'm almost off it before the hand pushes me back on, farther and quicker than before. It takes all I have to suppress my gag reflex and keep myself from throwing up on him.

He moans loudly as I feel a thick liquid hit the back of my throat in several bursts. He releases the back of my head and I pull off of him. He reaches down and holds my mouth shut.

"Swallow it." he says softly, yet forcefully. I do as I'm told so he won't hurt me. "Good boy." he says as he pats my cheek lightly.

I look up at him, scared of what might happen next. "You're not going to make me have anal intercourse, are you?" He gives me a weird look.

"What?"

"Are you going to put your penis in my butt?" He looks horrified, but I don't think it's the suggestion.

"No. I'm not going to _fuck_ you." he says. "My _dick_ won't be going in your _ass_. Not today anyway." I gasp in horror. "What?"

"Why are you using that kind of language?"

"It's high school, Austin. People swear all the time."

"Really?" I ask in a mix of bewilderment and horror. "But it's so rude!"

"That's why we do it." he says as I realize he's still sitting on my chest completely nude.

"Can we get up now?" I ask.

"That depends."

"On?"

"Be my boyfriend."

"But, I don't-"

"I wasn't asking." he growls as he leans down close to me, our chests touching.

"W-W-What does that m-m-mean I'll have to d-d-d-do?"

"Show it in public by holding my hand, kissing me when I kiss you, not squirming away when I put my arm around you. Etcetera." I have to think about it for a second.

"O-O-O-Okay. Just, please, don't hurt me."

"Do as I say and I won't have to." he says as he gets up and begins redressing himself. I get up to gather my clothes as well. I start to the bathroom to put my clothes on, but Dallas starts laughing before I even have my hand on the handle. "The bathroom? Really? You're already naked."

"Oh. R-R-Right." I stutter before putting my clothes on. As I bend down to step into my pants and underwear and pull them up, I can't shake the feeling that he's staring at my butt. I turn my head to see he is, but not in a creepy way. It's more of an envious, longing stare. I start to analyze it, but I remember that I'm currently mooning him and pull up my pants and underwear at the same time. Even as I put my shirt on, I realize he's still staring at me.

"What?" I ask.

"I really don't know." he responds.

"Oh. Well. Could I get a ride home? I have to talk to my brother." I can see a frown invade his face.

"Whatever. Go talk to Alfred."

"Thanks, anyway." I say, hanging my head slightly. I hear the padding of feet walking towards me and I soon see Dallas' feet in front of mine. He lifts my chin up so I'm looking in his eyes. Then, he kisses me again. But it's gentle this time. Gentle, yet passionate. Not wanting to upset him anymore than me leaving so soon seemed to make him, I kiss back. Several moments later, he pulls away.

"I'll see you at school, boyfriend." he says, smirking gently.

* * *

_3:27 PM_

While Alfred was driving me home, I text Ally to meet me at my house.

_From: Ally_  
_Msg: Why?_

_To: Ally_  
_Msg: You told Jeff in the first place._

_From: Ally_  
_Msg: Fine. - _ -_  
_

Ally is waiting for me n the front step when Alfred drives up.

"Thanks, Alfred!" I say as I hop out of the car.

"Anytime, young master." he says. I close the door and wave as he drives away.

"No chickening out, now." Ally says. "If you want help with this, you need to tell someone."

"I know." I admit. "But what if I don't want help?"

"What?! Why not? This isn't exactly an ideal situation."

"He agreed to be my boyfriend." I tell her. "Granted, I had to do something I'm not proud of, but I think this could be good for me. I'll treat it like a social experiment." Her eyes were still wide from when I had mentioned the intercourse.

"You had sex with him?!"

"Not so loud! Do you want Jeff to hear?" I ask as the door opens.

"We already heard." Jeff says, Nick standing behind him. I glare at Ally. "Inside. Now. Both of you." he says, opening the door wider and stepping aside.

* * *

_**A/N: Oooh. Sex and conflict! And Niff! Next chapter should be interesting! Reviews/favorites/follows are always appreciated!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
(or: Austin Talks to Jeff, Nick and Ally Before Experimenting With His Body In the Shower.)

_3:45 pm_

Jeff sits Ally and I down on a couch across from him and Nick. I can tell it's serious, because Nick and Jeff aren't hanging off of each other like they usually are.

"Now, what's this about my baby brother having sex?" Jeff asks calmly. I open my mouth to explain, but Ally gets the jump on me.

"Well, yesterday, apparently, this guy, Dallas, took a liking to Austin. Now, apparently, after hanging out twice, Austin's comfortable enough with Dallas to let the guy fuck him." she spouts at high speed. Nick and Jeff look at me.

"Is this true?" Jeff asks.

"Not entirely. She left out a lot of stuff." I say quietly. Jeff gives me a look as if to say '_Please, continue.'_ "Yes. It started yesterday when he began flirting with me... Okay. It wasn't so much flirting as telling me what's gonna happen. Well, after turning him down several times through English and Chemistry, he saves me from a bunch of bullies. So I agree to go back to his house with him, mostly because I was afraid they'd follow me home."

"Stop right there." Nick demands. "Was that really why you went with him?"

"Mostly, yes. He also has beautiful eyes. Now back to my testimony." I say. 'Testimony' actually seemed like an accurate word, seeing as I felt like I was on trial. "When we get back to his house, nothing happens between us. We just play video games all day and really bond with each other, I felt. Then this morning comes and he acts like he's never met me before. All through English and Chemistry, he tries to get me to 'take him back', but I refuse until he apologizes. Then when he finally apologizes, I had already agreed to do something for him, just so he'd apologize. Unfortunately, I agreed to do it before he said what it was, so I was stuck doing whatever he wanted."

"Now _I'm_ gonna stop you." Jeff says. "Why would you agree to do something for him? From what you've said, it sounds like he's a total jack-ass."

"I don't know _exactly_ why I did it. Maybe I actually like him some."

"So what happened when he got you back to his place?" Nick asks as if my life was his favorite TV show that went to commercial at the best part.

"He took me up to his room." I say quietly.

"Austin. You know better than that." Jeff calmly states.

"He said he needed help with homework." I lie. I really didn't want them to know the real reason I had agreed to go. "When we got there, though, he pinned me against his bookcase and kissed me." Their eyes widen. "I ask him what's going on and he reminds me that I agreed to do something for him."

"Please tell me that's where it stopped." Jeff says, putting a hand to his forehead.

"Actually, he made me, I believe the term is, 'give him a blowjob.'" Their eyes, if possible, widen even more. They look almost like anime characters by now. "Then he did the same to me."

"Please, for the love of Lady Gaga, tell me that's where it stopped." Jeff says dramatically. I nod slowly. "Why would you do that, Austin?" he asks.

"I made a promise. I promised if he apologized, I'd do something for him. I probably should've found out what he wanted beforehand, though."

"Yes, you should've." Jeff says, nodding.

"I know I shouldn't talk to him anymore after that, but I think he may be growing on me."

Nick laughs. "That was a poor choice of words." he says before laughing some more. Jeff lightly hits him in the back of the head.

"I can't stop you from seeing this boy, Austin." Jeff says solemnly. "But I can't protect you from him either."

"I know. Now, are we done? Can I go shower?" I ask.

"Go ahead." Jeff says. I get up and head towards the stairs.

"Just don't start jerking off thinking about your new boyfriend." Nick teases, earning another slap upside the head from Jeff. I'd heard that term used before by boys around school, but I'd never actually figured out what it meant. Now Nick had me curious.

_4:00 pm_

Once I got to my room, I grabbed my laptop and pulled up Urban Dictionary. I know, it's not the most reliable source, but when you average out the definitions, you get pretty close to what it means. When the website comes up, I enter 'jerking off.' The common link between most of the definitions is masturbation.

I'd never actually considered this before. However, I don't think anymore of it as I get undressed and head into the connected bathroom.

I turn on the water and get it heated up before stepping in. The entire time I'm shampooing and conditioning, though, I can't help but think about Dallas. After I wash out all the conditioner, I look down and see that I have a considerable erection. I ponder for a moment before wrapping a single hand around it near the bottom, even though I could use two, seeing as my hand barely covers half of it.

I begin to move my hand up and down my penis, my thumb rubbing along the top side of it. It felt amazing and I can feel myself shuddering at the pleasure as my thumb rubs over the glans, or 'head', of my penis. I have to lean into the corner of the shower to keep myself upright. Images of Dallas begin flooding my head again as I stroke faster. I moan rather loudly from the pleasure.

A few minutes later, I get that feeling in the pit of my stomach again. I open my eyes and watch as my semen shoots out and spatters the opposite wall of the shower, moaning several times in the process. My legs have gone weak and I sink against the wall and onto the floor.

For several moments, I simply sit there, panting as the water hits my chest and I evaluate the euphoric feeling I just experienced. Then something else come to my mind. I look down again and I can feel that my butt cheeks are being spread apart from the position in which I am sitting on the shower floor. I know how unsanitary this is, but if Dallas is going to do it to me, I need to know how it feels.

I put a finger in my mouth and suck on it slightly before pulling it out and bringing it down to my butt. I steel myself for what is to come.

Slowly, I press the finger to the anal sphincter. Just this feeling is incredibly pleasurable. However, I can feel the muscle starting to loosen as I press harder against it. My breathing becomes heavy and shallow, and I call out in pain as the muscle gives way to the intrusion and my finger enters the anal cavity. After a few seconds, I slowly begin moving my finger in and out, never fully removing it. More pained moans escape my mouth.

I think back and remember how big Dallas' penis was and come to the conclusion that that is not enough. I look around the shower stall to find something closer to the size. I see an empty bottle of my old acne treatment laying on the floor. It's the perfect size. Well, circumference-wise, anyway. I might as well try inserting this into my anal cavity to prepare myself.

I line it up with the hole before slowly pushing it inwards. It's _a lot_ bigger than I thought, and it hurts terribly as I push it in. Several cries of pain later, it has fully entered the anal cavity. I begin to move the bottle in and out as my penis becomes erect once again. I grab onto it an begin stroking, wanting to feel that euphoria again, as I continue to move the bottle. I move the bottle faster as I also begin to stroke faster. I begin moaning again as the pre-orgasmic feeling returns.

My mouth is open from moaning as I release my semen. This time, it's even more intense. It spatters all over my chest and face, quite a bit even getting in my mouth. It actually doesn't taste bad. I remove the bottle as I pant. I wash the semen off the walls and myself before I turn off the water and begin drying off. If intercourse with Dallas is anything like I just experienced, this deal might not end up so bad.

I grab the underwear I had into the bathroom and put it on, then hang up my towel to dry before walking back into my room.

To my surprise, a cold breeze hits me. I look over and see that the window is wide open. Slightly confused, I walk over and bend down to get under the blinds and close the window. After doing so and locking it in addition, a strained voice comes from the direction of my bed.

"Nice ass, you dirty, dirty boy."

I spin around and see Dallas laying on my bed. His face is black and blue and he's holding his abdomen, red stains visible from between his fingers. My mouth drops open.

"Yeah. I heard everything." he says before passing out.


End file.
